Tsugomi Tashô
by sailorkagome-chan
Summary: une quetion chamboule la vie d'une jeune fille nomée tsugomi...ma 2eme fic!venez nonbreux!est surtout des reviews stp même si l'histoire ne vous plait pas..MERCI!l'histoire change petit a petit SVP READ AND REVIEW!chap 11 ici
1. Default Chapter

**_Chapitre 1  
_**

_Bonjour je m'appelle Tsugomi, Tsugomi Tashô …j'aurais 17 ans demain !_

_J'adore ma mère mais je ne connais pas mon père, ma mère dit qu'il nous a abandonnés il y a longtemps de cela…mais je ne suis pas triste ! Ah ! J'ai les yeux dorées et les cheveux coupé cours argentées…et je ne sais pas pourquoi !!?? Un jour je poserais la question à ma mère ! _

_**Maison de Tsugomi**_

TITITITITITITI (son du réveil)

« Tsugomi éteint se maudi réveil ! Je l'entend de la cuisine »cria la mère de Tsugomi. Tsugomi se dépêcha de l'éteindre et alla se préparer.

Dans la cuisine sa mère préparer un bon petit déjeuner !

« Bonjour maman ! »

« Bonjour ma chérie, tu as bien dormis ? »

« Euh !oui ! A part quand c'est toi qui ma réveillé pas le réveille ! »

« Hum !je suis désolés mais tu sait que je suis sensible au son ! »

« Oui !maman ! Dis tu pourrais faire switcher t'est oreilles c'est trop mignon ! »

_Ah oui j'est oubliée de vous le dire mais maman et comme moi sauf que moi je n'est pas d'oreilles de chien sur la tête !_

« Non ! Je ne le ferais pas ! Allez mange sinon tu vas être en retard et moi aussi ! »

« Bon je mange vite et je pars ! »

« Vas y doucement quand même ! »

« T'inquiète pas ! Je n'ai pas un estomac fragile ! »

_**5 minute après**_

«A tout à l'heure maman ! »

« Au revoir ma chéri ! »

_**école  
**_« Tsugomi ! »

« Ah ! Yuko !comment tu va ? »

« Bien et toi ? »

« Comme d'habitude ! »

« Ah !c'est vrai le sanctuaire Hirugashi re ouvre ces portes ! »

« Ah bon !!! »

« Mais attend ce ne serais pas le sanctuaire de ton arrière- arrière- arrière- arrière- arrière- arrière- grand-mère non ? »

« Ah tu parle de grand-mère kagome ? »

« Tu connais toujours son nom !!!! »

« Oui ! Car ma mère n'arrête pas de m'en parler même si sa remonte a plus de 200 ans arrière ! »

«Quoi ta mère et aussi âgé ?! »

« Mais non ces actions son écrit dans un bouquin mais je ne m'intéresse pas trop ! A moins que c'est écrit pourquoi les descendants ont les yeux et les cheveux de cette couleur ! »

« Mais arrête j'aime bien t'est cheveux en plus tu saute très haut t'est la meilleure en gym ! C'est mieux qu'un trou dans la main qui absorbe tout ! »

DingDongDengDong (sonneries du lycée)

« On vas être en retard !!! »

« Vite alors ! »

_**Sanctuaire Higurashi**_

« Bon Sakura il faut le dire à nos filles ! »

« De quoi tu parles que t'est un démon et Tsugomi aussi et tu veux que je dise à ma fille que en faite notre lignés à une malédictions qui remontes a plus de 700 ans !!! »

« Demi démon ! S'il te plait ! »

« T'est humaine a moitié sa revient au même ! »

« Pas plus que toi avec ton trou dans la main qui absorbe tout comme un aspirateur ! Remarque tu fais des économies t'as pas besoin d'en acheter un !!»

« C'est un Kaazaana ! c'est pas n'importe quoi ! »

« Bon, dis moi ta fille Yuko ne te pose pas de question ?! »

« Bof !mais je luis répond pas ! »

« Keh !sa veut dire quoi bof ?! »

« Et toi avec ton «keh ! » ?hein ! c'est quoi ce tique ?! »

«Mon « keh »Quesqu'il a ?! »

« Bon le problème se sera de le dire ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On est le 1 avril ! »

« Poisson d'avril !! »

« T'as tout compris Yumiko ! »

_**Fin**_

_J'espère que sa vous a plus !!!_


	2. kagome ne peut plus voyager tsugomi trou...

_Je tien a remercier nahi et sarifa qui m'ont soutenue snif 2 review c'est top de bonheur !!!Bouuuu !_

_Tsugomi : « et moi inuyasha je le voie quand hein ! »_

_Yuko : « moi je veux voir sango ! »_

_Tsugomi : « et pourquoi on est que 2 !hein ! »_

_Sailorsalykagome-chan__ : « .... ! »_

_Allez le chap 2 commence :_

**chapitre 2**

**_Big problem in sengoku jidai and Tsugomi time_**

**à côté de l'école **

« Tsugomi ! Çà c'est bien passé ton contrôle ?! »

« Yuko n'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie »

« Çà c'est mal passais hein ?! »

« …. »

« Tsugomi ! Allo t'est avec moi ! »

« ….je rentre à la maison ! »

« Qui t'en empêche ! Allez à demain ! »

« Oué à demain »

_**Maison de Tsugomi**_

Tsugomi : « bonjour ! Je suis rentrée ! »

………………..personne…………….

Tsugomi : « bou !maman n'est pas là ! Bon faut que je fasse mes devoirs moi ! »

_**Sengoku Jidai **_

« Inuyasha ! Osuwari ! »

Boom

« Kagome j'en ai marre de bouffer la terre ! »

« Et moi j'en ai marre de ta stupidité ! »

« Keh !tu te trompe de personne se n'est pas moi qui est stupide mais »

« OSUWARI ! OSUWARI ! OSUWARI ! BAKA ! BAKA ! BAKA !osuwari ! »

Boom.Boom…Boom...

« POURQUOI T'AS FAIT SA !!! »

Inuyasha à grogner tellement fort que kaede pouvait l'entendre!

« JE RENTRE ! »

« Hein ? »

« J'AI DIT QUE JE RENTRER CHEZ MOI ! »

« BEN RENTRE JE NE T'EN EMPECHERAIS PAS ! _(Tsugomi : c'est se que tu dit à chaque fois non ? inu : toi le moustique écrase t'apparaît pas dans se chapitre que je sache ! Tsu : t'es con lis plus haut j'y était !)_

Baaf !

« Sale pervers ! »

« Sango je te jure que c'est ma main qui est ensorcelée ! »

« AH ! OUI ! BEN MON HIRAIKOTSU IL EST ENSORCELEE AUSSI ! »_ (Yuko : ouais te laisse pas faire ! inu : mais merde les gamines foutais la paix au acteur ! tsugomi : je te rappelle que sans nous elle existe pas cette histoire alors assis le toutou ! inu : keh !)_

BAAAAAAAAAAF

_**Sanctuaire Hirugashi**_

« Sakura merde questu fout nos filles nous attendes ! »

« Hein ! Yumiko ! Je viens de penser à quelque chose ! »

« Arrête de penser alors je me souviens qu'as chaque fois que tu pensais s'était mauvais signe !! »

« Oh !le passé reviens à la mémoire de notre ingénu ! »sourire narquois

« Keh !tu veux que si tsugomi me pose LA question je n'aurais qu'as l'assommer lui mettre la perle de shikon et le collier d'inuyasha dans sa poche et je la jette dans le puits ? »

« Comment t'as su ?attend »elle touche le front de yumiko « ah ! Oui c'est bien ce que je penser t'as de la fièvre c'est pour sa que ton cerveau travaille a plein régime !! »

_**Sengoku Jidai** _

_A coté du puits_

« Osuwari !je t'ais déjà dis de ne pas me suivre ! »

« Tu ne rentre pas tant que la perle n'est pas complète ! »

Kagome saute dans le puits mais…

« Hein pourquoi t'est toujours là kagome en général tu disparais »

« Euh…c'est comme si le puits était bloqué par quelque chose ! »

« Quelque chose ? »

Inuyasha saute a l'intérieur du puit

« C'est vrai que sa marche pas ! »

« NON ! C'EST PAS POSIBLE !...inuyasha tu viens de remarquer ! »

« Ne dis pas que je suis bête non plu ! »

« Je l'est insinuer »

« Sa veux dire quoi insanié ? »

« Inuyasha j'ai dit insinuer ! »

« Ben c'est ce que j'ai dit ! »_(Tsugomi/yuko : lave toi les oreilles le matin)_

« Kagome- sama, inuyasha pourquoi vous battez vous dans le puits ? »

« Euh miroku-sama on arrive pas à retourner à mon époque ! »

« Bon parlons en a kaede-sama »

**_Maison de Tsugomi_**

« Chouchou je suis là »

« Bonjour man ! »

« Euh dis moi… »

« Oui ? »

« Non laisse tomber ! »

« Maman j'ai une question »l'oreille de yumiko a switcher d'un coup au mot question

« Euh….je voulais juste te demander se qu'on aller mangé »

« Ah bon !haha haha ! »

« Pourquoi tu rigole ? »

« Je n'ais pas du tout rigolez ! »

Tsugomi sort un baladeur qui enregistre de sa poche et lui fait écouter :

_« Bonjour man ! »_

_« Euh dis moi… »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Non laisse tomber ! »_

_« Maman j'ai une question »_

_« Euh….je voulais juste te demander se qu'on aller mangé »_

_« Ah bon !haha haha ! »_

_« Pourquoi tu rigole ? »_

_« Je n'ais pas du tout rigoler ! »_

Elle appuie sur stop

« Ne me dit pas que t'as pas rigoler ! »

« J'en ai marre de la technologie ! »

«Hein t'en as marre de la technologie !? »

« J'ais jamais dit çà je l'est juste pansais ! »

_« Ne me dit pas que t'as pas rigoler ! »_

_« J'en ai marre de la technologie ! »_

_« Hein t'en as marre de la technologie !? »_

« Ne me dit pas que tu l'as pas dit !! »

« Tsugomi c'est quoi cet manie d'enregistrer ! »

« Bon je vais a la cave chercher un livre »_ (inuyasha : chercher un livre à la cave ? kagome : oé ? sailorsaly : ah non ! vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi !)_

a la cave

Tsugomi heurte quelque chose et fait tomber la bibliothèque _(inuyasha : entière !tsugomimiss catastrophe ! yumiko : ben sakura a chaque fois quel pense c'est pire ! Sailorsaly : URUSEI NINA ! »_

« Ah mince si maman voit sa ! »

Elle commence a rangé les livres lorsqu'elle tombe sur un vieux bouquin elle souffle dessus

Et plein de poussière par

« Korf !korf !je suis allergique a la poussière ! »

Sur le livre il y a écrit _Les mémoires de kagome _

« Sa doit être le livre que maman n'arrête pas de m'en parlez !grand mère kagome par si grand mère kagome par là ! Minute se livre a plus de 200 ans alors waouh ! »

Fin

J'espère que sa vous a plus mais SVP review review review review !

Et merci ! À sarifa et nahi encore une fois !!


	3. Tsugomi trouve la perle et le collier d'...

_**Chapitre 3 **_

On est la nuit et tsugomi est dans sa chambre en train de rien faire….elle est sur son lit tranquille et pensante

« Devrai-je lire les mémoires de grand-mère ou pas…et si je découvre qui je suis ou plutôt ce que je suis …j'ai peur…mais je n'est pas le choix ! »

Elle prend son livre caché son le lit

« Bon je vais l'ouvrir ! »

Elle ouvre le livre

Première page :

_Mon nom est hirugashi kagome à l'age de 15 ans…._

« Éxétéra éxétéra! » elle tourne la page

Deuxième page :

_Son nom est inuyasha même si il est stupide, violent, et deviens jaloux facilement il a un bon font… _

Tsugomi voulu tourner la page lorsqu'elle heurta sur une phrase au passage

_C'était un hanyo, il est mi-humain, mi démon : il a les cheveux argenté et les yeux dorées, et il a deux magnifique oreille de chien sur la tête qui j'adore lorsqu'elles switch lorsque je veut dire LE mot !_

« Alors je serais un hanyo ?un truck comme çà ! »

_**Cuisine**_

« MAMAN ! »

« AHHHH ! QUOI TU M'AS FAIT PEUR ! »

« Suis-je un hanyo ?sois sincère s'il te plait »

« ….oui »

« Je n'arrive pas a le croire tu me cache sa depuis que je suis née ! »

« …tsugomi écoute »

« Non je ne veut plus t'écouter ! »

Elle couru dans sa chambre et claqua la porte

_**Chambre de tsugomi**_

Tsugomi se jeta sur son lit et commença a pleurer, et fit tomber le livre. En tombant tsugomi entendit un tintement comme une grosse perle tombait sur le parquet de sa chambre. Tsugomi essuie ses grosses larmes pour voir se qu'il y a parterre.

« Tiens 2 colliers son tombés du livre »

Elle prend le premier collier qui n'est d'autre que le collier qui a traumatiser inuyasha toute sa vie ! Dessus il y a une petite note :

_Inuyasha est dur a contrôler s'il vit encore seul mes descendantes auront tout le pouvoir sur lui en disant un simple mot « osuwari »_

_**Sanctuaire hirugashi**_

Le puit commence a emmètre une lumière intense

_**Maison de yuko**_

« Tiens qu'est que c'est cette lumière »se dit yuko

_(Note yuko et tsugomi n'habite qu'a deux pas du sanctuaire)_

**_Chambre de tsugomi _**

« Osuwari ?sa veut dire quoi ? »

_**Sengoku jidai**_

Boom

«PUTAIN ! KAGOME ARRÊTE DE DIRE CE OSUWARI !!! »

« Mais inuyasha je n'est rien dit du tout »

« Tu ment »

« Inuyasha…si je l'avais dit tu l'aurait entendu or ce n'est pas le cas et tu as quand même était couché »

Boom !

« Euh…là je l'ais dis ! Désolé je garde celui là ! »

« Trop tard »

« Maman kagome »cria shippo

« Shippo ? »

« Maman le puits à un problème il émet des lumières bizarres ! »

« Keh !qu'es que tu dis arrête de délirer sac a pus ! »

« Inuyasha !osuwari ! »

Boom !

« Pourquoi t'as fait sa ! »

« Allons voir le puits » dit miroku suivi de sango

(Shippo) « Miroku tu à encore fait le pervers pour avoir un marque sur la joue »

(Miroku) »C'est ma main qui est ensorcelée c'est ma main qui…Bwarf »

(Sango) »Désolée c'est mon hiraikotsu qui est ensorcelée ….t'en as pas d'autre comme ça le prêtre pervers ! »

**_Chambre de tsugomi _**

« Waah !cette perle est magnifique ! Tiens il y a encore une note :

_La perle de shikon….je n'en dirais pas plus_

« Simpa grand-mère ! »

_Ce qu'il veulent savoir prennent le chemin vers le puits une nuit de 1er avril .la descendante qui la trouve en devient propriétaire _

« En plus faut déchiffrer son charabia ! »

Elle regarde par la fenêtre et voie une lumière venir du sanctuaire

Elle se senti comme obligé d'y aller quelque chose se passais et elle voulait savoir. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et sorta_ (yuko : tsugomi t'est pas au rez-de chaussée mais au 2em étage !!! inu : laisse là se suicider !kagome : osuwari !)_

Elle sorti elle n'as pas eu l'impression de tomber mais plutôt de flotter dans les airs…finalement elle pose un pied après l'autre par terre

« Ouah !je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire sa ! »Puis elle se mit à courir en direction du sanctuaire

_**Sanctuaire hirugashi**_

Elle stoppa lorsqu'elle vit yuko habillé bizarrement devant la porte du temple

« Yu-yuko !mais qu'est tu fout dans cette tenue ! »

«Ben c'est ma mère qui a voulu que je m'habille comme çà !

Et puis elle me disait des trucs zarbi ! »

**_Flash back_**

« Tiens qu'est que c'est cette lumière » se dit yuko

Sa mère entra en furie dans sa chambre avec un habille bizarre a la main et un énorme boomerang

« Met sa ma chérie !et va rejoindre tsugomi au temple et dit lui de mettre sa ! »Elle lui tant un habit rouge »et si tu voix de grosses abeilles n'utilise en aucun cas ton trou noir est-ce que c'est clair ! »

« Euh….oui maman…. »

« Sur ce maintenant file au temple !et ne me pose pas de question ! »

_**Fin du flash back**_

« Quoi tu veux que je mette sa ! Non mais sa va pas ! »

« Tsugomi a mon avis si ma mère me l'as donner c'est qu'il doit être pour toi a ce propos c'est quoi ces deux collier ? »

«Je sais pas !! »

« Bon met sa ! »

« … »Elle le mit

« Oua sa te va bien ! »

« Tu rigole je flotte dedans ! »

Puis la lumière du puit heurte les 2 jeunes filles et les portes jusqu'au puits

« m-mais on vole ! »

« On va où comme sa ! »

« Je sais pas mais on va heurter une porte ! »

Yuko regarde droit devant elle et voit la porte qu amène vers le puit

« Tsugomi t'as pas une idée pour nous faire freiné! »

« Euh non désolée ! »

Elle fonce droit sur la porte heureusement la porte s'ouvrit

Et la lumière portant les 2 jeunes filles s'arrêta au dessus du puits

« Euh on flotte toujours ! »

« Ben normalement on devrait t…ahhhhhh »

Elles tombent dans le puits

Maison de kaede

« Euh ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il kagome-chan »

« Euh ben j'ai eu l'impression de sentir la présence de la perle de shikon »

« LA PERLE ? LA PERLE ENTIERE ! »Cria inuyasha

« Euh oui entière inuyasha ! »

« Pas de temps a perdre !quel direction »

« Euh le puits ! »

Dans le puits

« Putain de lumière si je l'attrape !et toi avec ton boomerang arrête »

« Désolée je t'ais taper accidentellement je te l'ais dit !et c'est quoi cette manie de pas arrêter de dire des gros mots ! »

« Mais ferme là ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! »_(Tsugomi : avec mes cheveux !yuko : hahahaha arrête j'en peux plus !)_

« Moi je te dit de te taire ! »

(Inuyasha pas très loin) «Eh bien sa ce bats à l'intérieur ! »

Tous regardés l'intérieur du puits et vire un mini inuyasha femelle se battre avec une mini sango

« Et vous les chiennes donner moi la perle gentiment ! »

« Toi la fermes ! »

« …. »

(Kagome) « Elles sont plus agressive qu'inuyasha c'est dingue »

Elles sortent du puits

« Bon MAINTENANT LA PERLE ! »

« Quelle perle? »

« Tsugomi je pense qui parle de ta perle ! »

« COMMENT SA **_TA _**PERLE ! »Grogna inuyasha

« Ben oui c'est ma perle ! »

Inu « MENTEUSE »

Kagome « INUYASHA !»

L'oreille d'inuyasha a switcher d'un coup

« Inuyasha ? »

Inuyasha « Quoi ! »

Tsugomi « tu serais inuyasha ? »

Kagome « euh oui c'est bien lui mais dis moi tu ne serais pas un hanyo ? »

Tsugomi « plus ou moins »

Inuyasha « keh !comment sa plus ou moins ! Tu ne c'est pas qui tu est ! »

Les larmes montées aux yeux de tsugomi

Inuyasha »hein !tu pleures »

Tsugomi »non je ne pleure pas ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Je te dis que non ! »

« Keh !je de dis que si ! »

« J'ai dit non et puis tu m'énerve !osuwari ! »

Boom !

Kagome « comment t'as fait sa ! »

Inuyasha « 2 kagome sur le dos 2 ! »

« On a entendu ! »

« Dit tu connais les traduction de **osuwari** kagome ? »

Boom !

« Euh oui en anglais c'est sit ou sit boy ! »

Boom...Boom !!

« En français c'est couché ! »

Boom !

« Et aussi assis ! »

Boom !

« Et…c'est tout ! »

Tsugomisourire narquois

Miroku « intelligente la môme ! »

Tsugomi « môme toi-même j'ai 17 ans demain ! »

_**Fin**_

_Encore et toujours un grand merci a sarifa bouuuu !je suis trop heureuse_ !


	4. découverte de kagome et de miroku engeul...

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Kagome : «17 ans !! »

Tsugomi : « non !4 ans ! »

Inuyasha : « de mentalité peut être ! »

Tsugomi : « ferme là !! »

Inuyasha : «keh ! J'ai pas une ferme j'ai une bouche qui te dit merde qui t'emmerde et qui t'apprend la politesse ! »

Kagome : « inuyasha !! »

Inuyasha : « osuwari je sais ! Vas y je suis prés ! »

Kagome : « exacte !!! OSUWARI !! »

BOOM…

_Applaudissements de la par de yuko et de tsugomi_

Tsugomi : « oua !! Bravo !!! »

Yuko : « dit tsugomi on va se promener »

Inuyasha : « non ! Or de question vous êtes trop jeune ! »

Tsugomi : « hmf ! »

Elle parti se dégourdir les jambes

Inuyasha : « c quoi ce caractère ! »

Kagome : « mais c'est ton caractère ! »

Inuyasha : « ce n'est pas ma fille ! »

Miroku : « je suis désolé de te le dire inuyasha mais elle a un air de famille avec toi ! »

Inuyasha : « si tu tient remettre ta main sur le fessier de sango de ta vie retire se que tu viens de dire ! »

Miroku : « moi j'ai dit quelque chose !! »

Kagome : « tiens qu'est que c'est ? »

Elle ramasse un bou de papier par terre

Kagome : « MAIS … ! »

Inuyasha : « qu'est ce qui se passe ?! »

Kagome : « i-i-i-i-i-i-i-… »

Inuyasha : « tu vas y arriver ! Allez t'as plus qu'a dire -nuyasha courage ! »

Kagome : « inuyasha c'est mon écriture ! »

Inuyasha : « ah bon ! »

_La perle de shikon….je n'en dirais pas plus… Ce qu'il veulent savoir prennent le chemin vers le puits une nuit de 1er avril .la descendante qui la trouve en devient propriétaire._

Kagome : « c'est quoi se charabia ?! »

Sango lu a voie forte ce qu'il y avait écris sur le papier

Miroku : « no comment »

Inuyasha : « tu parles anglais toi maintenant !? »

Sango : « …hum…a mon avis tu demande a se qu'il veulent savoir sur cette perle de venir a notre époque est que seul tes descendantes peuvent devenir le propriétaire …DONC TSUGOMI SERA IT TA DESCENDANTE !!! »

Miroku : « mais c'est que tu comprend vite ! »Il met une petite tape sur le fessier de sango….

Baaf…

Yuko venait de le taper avec son boomerang

Tsugomi : « yuko je pense que la jeune demoiselle c'est ce défendre »

Yuko : « je l'ai fait instinctivement ! »

Sango : « excusez moi je pourrais vous posais une question mlle? »

Yuko : « euh déjà dit « tu » est mon nom est yuko »

Sango : « euh…yuko pourrai-je de poser une question ? »

Tsugomi : « BON ALLEZ ACCOUCHE LA TA QUESTION !! »

Yuko : « TSUGOMI ! »

Tsugomi : « quoi ! »

Sango : « pourquoi est-tu habillé en taïdja ?et pourquoi ton amie porte le même habille que inuyasha ? »

Inuyasha : « bonne question ! »

Yuko/Tsugomi : « un habille de quoi ? »

Sango : « taïdja… »

Yuko : « c'est quoi ce truc ? »

Sango : « c'est un habille que seul les tueuse de démon on »

Tsugomi : « AH BAH ! PARCEQUE MAINTENANT TU TUES DES DEMON DERRIERE MON DOS ! EH BEN VIVE LA CONFIANCE ! »

Yuko : « PAS DU TOUT JE NE TUE PAS DE DEMON ! ET ENCORE MOINS DERRIERE TON DOS ! C'EST MA MERE QUI M'AS DONNER CET HABILLE, ET CE BOOMERANG QUI PESE UNE TONNE ! »

Tout d'un coup inuyasha remarqua quelque chose a la main gauche de yuko ; il saisi avec rapidité la main en question

Tsugomi : »mais que ce que tu fous lâche lui la main avec tes griffes tu pourrais lui faire mal ! »

Inuyasha : « le microbe je sais ce que je fais c'est juste que sa main me donne un sensation de déjà vu avec celle de miroku ! »

Tsugomi : « ben quoi ? Sa main est juste un gros aspirateur !!! »

Yuko : « BORDEL DE MERDE C'EST PAS UN ASPIRATEUR C'EST COMME UN TROU NOIR !!! »

Miroku : « huh ?! »

Tsugomi : « ASPIRATEUR OU TROU NOIR SA REVIENS AU MÊME ! »

Yuko : « NON ! UN ASPIRATEUR TU PEUX RECUPERER SI T'AS PERDU QUELQUE CHOSE ALORS QUE LA NON ! »

Tsugomi : « KEH !! »

Yuko : « KEH TOI-MÊME ! »

Miroku enleva le sceau quel a sur la main il découvrit un trou noir qui commencé a aspiré l'air il le referma tout de suite et tomba raide par terre

Yuko le regardant : « Tsugomi tu pense qu'il ait raide « dead » ?

Tsugomi : « regard je vais le ressuscité moi ! »

Elle s'agenouilla devant un miroku à moitié mort et commença à lui mettre des claques, il se ressaisit

Yuko : « MAIS ELLE EST SADIQUE CETTE TECHNIQUE !! »

Tsugomi : « sadique peut être mais efficace ! »

_Fin du chap4_

_Ps : ce qui comprenne l'anglais aller lire ma 1er fic : « Sister ! »De inuyasha !!_

_Encore merci a se qui m'envoie des review snif !snif !_

_désolée mais ce chap est un peu court..._


	5. révelation

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Miroku se redressa et…caresse le fessier de tsugomi

Tsugomi : « EEEEEEH ! »

Inuyasha la prend dans ces bras pour la protéger du pervers de service

Inuyasha : « TOI T'EST UN HOMME MORT ! »

Miroku : « s'il te plait calme toi inuyasha »

Inuyasha : « ME CALMER MOI ? TU PLESANTE ? »

Kagome commença à rire

Inuyasha : « quoi ? »

Kagome : « …non rien… »

« Inuyasha-sama ! »

Une voie très connu d'inuyasha lui parvient au oreille en particulier celui du suçage de sang se qui lui fait mettre instinctivement une claque d'où provenez la voie

Inuyasha : « …myoga ? »

Tsugomi : « MYOGA-JIGI !? »

Inuyasha : « huh ? »

Myoga : « je vous connais jeune demoiselle ? »

Tsugomi : « raconte pas de conneries c'est moi tsugomi allo ?! »

Smash !

Tsugomi : « pourquoi t'as fait çà !?? »

Yuko : « TU EST VRAIMENT STUPIDE !! ON EST DANS LE PASSE MYOGA NE NOUS CONNAIS PAS ENCORE ! »

Tsugomi : « ah…que suis-je bête !! …aouch»

Myoga viens juste de commencer à sucer le sang de tsugomi

Myoga : « OH ! Quel délicieux goût ! Il ressemble a celui d'inuyasha-sama »

Tsugomi : « normal c'est mon arrière arrière… (Comptant sur ces doits) enfin c'est mon grand père idiot ! »

Inuyasha : « ah bon ? »

Tsugomi : « ne me dite pas que personne n'as remarquer une ressemblance !!?? »

Miroku : « bah !si moi mais inuyasha a voulu m'assassiner alors j'ai retirer mes mots »

Tsugomi : « alors c'est sa grand père…. couché ! »

Boom

« Inuyasha regarde a quoi tu ressemble…. »

Tsugomi tourna brusquement sa tête reconnaissant une voie quel côtoyé souvent

Se n'était autre que sesshoumaru

Yuko/Tsugomi : « KYAAAHH ! »

Shippo : « quoi vous avez vu un fantôme ? »

Tsugomi et yuko s'approcha de sesshoumaru ; tsugomi en particulier le regarder droit dans les yeux…yuko elle jouer avec la laine qui traîner derrière sesshoumaru…

Jaken : « est vous ! Ne touchez pas a sa ! Et toi qui regardes messire sesshoumaru dans les yeux c'est d'une impolitesse !!! »

Yuko : « tiens la grenouille comment tu vas Fluffy t'as toujours pas tuer? »

Jaken : « JE NE SUIS PAS UNE GRENOUILLE »

Yuko : « non mais comment il me parle ta vus sa tsugomi ? »

Inuyasha : « Fluffy ?...pffff…HAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Sesshoumaru : « inuyasha tu seras un hanyo mort dans pas longtemps ! »

Tsugomi regardant toujours sesshoumaru droit dans les yeux

Yuko : « bon tempi ! » elle enleva le sceau de sa main

Tsugomi : « mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! »

Yuko : « ben quoi il me parle méchamment alors »

Tsugomi entendu quelque chose

Tsugomi : « ….PUTAIN YUKO FERME VITE TON ASPI ! »

Yuko : « je t'ais déjà dis que…. »

Tsugomi : « ROUSPETE PAS ET MAGNE DE LE FERME ! »

A ces mots yuko le fermi…puis une centaine de grosses abeilles arrivèrent. Tsugomi n'hésita pas elle pris yuko l'as fait grimper sur son dos et elles coururent suivi des autres

Inuyasha : « pourquoi on s'enfuit ?? »

Sesshoumaru : « c'est bizarre mais j'allais poser la même question ! »

Sur ce, inuyasha utilisa son kaze no kizu (sa s'écrit bien comme çà ?) et détruit toute les abeilles

Tsugomi lâcha yuko avec délicatesse par terre

Inuyasha : « c'est quoi toute cette attention que tu lui porte ?! »

Tsugomi (rouge d'énervement) : « perverscestmameilleuramienessaiemêmepas

depenseràcequejepensequetupense!»

Inuyasha : « hein ? Répète j'ai pas tout compris t'est aller un peu trop vite là !! »

Tsugomi: «j'ai dit : pervers c'est ma meilleur amie n'essaie même pas de penser à ce que je pense que tu pense!»

Inuyasha : « oh ! »

_**Epoque de tsugomi**_

Voie : « tu ne pense pas que cela fait un peu longtemps que Tsugomi-sama est en haut Yumiko-sama ?! »

Yumiko : « tu as peut-être raison je vais monter la voir…»

Toc toc toc

Yumiko : « tsugomi ouvre c'est moi ! »

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………….

Yumiko : « tsugomi s'il te plait ouvre moi ! »

2 secondes plus tard

Yumiko : « BON TSUGOMI TU AS 10 SECONDES POUR MOUVRIRE CETTE PORTE SINON JE LA DEFONSSE !!

1…

2…

3…

5…

10.. »

BABOOM !!

Myoga : « yumiko-sama vous êtes pire qu'inuyasha-sama des fois ! »

Yumiko : « KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! ELLE N'EST PAS LA ! OÙ EST-ELLE ! »

Myoga : « yumiko-sama ce n'est pas votre fille je vous rappelle »

Yumiko scratche la pauvre petite puce contre le sol

Yumiko : « si inuyasha apprend que sa fifille chérie a disparu je vais me faire sépeku ! »

Dring Dring Dring

Yumiko : « AHHHH SA DOIT ÊTRE LUI QUI ME DIT QUE C'EST MON DERNIER JOUR A VIVRE EST QUE JE DOIS EN PROFITER LE PLUS !! »

Dring Dring

Myoga pris le combiné est dis allo

**_« MYOGA-JIJI PASSE MOI CETTE ABRUTIE JE DOIS LUI PARLER »_**

Yumiko dans sa tête « bon dieu si vous exister faite que se ne soit pas lui… »

Fin

Sépeku signifie couper la tête

J'espère que sa vous a plus

_Mon histoire est tés dur a comprendre je remercie tout ce qui ont réussie a la suivre…_


	6. QUI SONNE !

**_Chapitre 6 : MAMAN VIENT ME CHERCHER ! _**

_**Maison de tsugomi**_

Yumiko : « IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHH ! »

Myoga : « alors yumiko sama vous répondez ou pas !? »

Yumiko prenant le combiné, tremblante, en sueur elle dit « allo » d'une voie haletante, un long silence s'abattis…puis un réchauffement au cœur, un soulagement…

Yumiko : « ahhh….ce n'est que toi ! »

**_« Quoi comment sa que moi !! »_**

Yumiko : « ben ouais j'ai cru que c'était la où mon chemin s'achève.. »

_**« C'est quoi ce style de phrase ?! »**_

« Quoi ?! »

**_« Mme. L'ingénue parle du poétique maintenant ?_** »

« Sakura que me veut tu ma chère amie ? »

**_« …. » _**Petit silence

_**« …ARRÊTE DE ME PARLEZ COMME SA ET JE VOIE TON SOURIRE A TRAVERS T'EST PAROLE !! »**_

« …Pas du tout » cache le sourire en question »

_**Sengoku jidai **_

Kagome : « je sent la présence de fragments de la perle ! »

Inuyasha : « Quoi ?! »

Tornade…« Salut !! Kagome est-ce que sa va ?! »

Kagome : « koga-kun »

Inuyasha : « Qu'est ce que tu veut crétin de loup ?! »

Koga : « Héh ! Toujours aussi con face de chien ! »

Tsugomi : « Grrr… »Petit grognement

Yuko : « Tsugomi tu ne le connais même pas… »

Tsugomi : « IL ne me plait pas lui !!! »

Koga ayant entendu la conversation alla rencontrer les 2 jeunes filles

Koga : « je ne te connais pas toi qui t'est ?en plus t'est un face de chien toi ! »

Kagome : « Osuwarii ! »

Inuyasha : « hey ! Pourquoi … »

Kagome : « t'est ding tu voulait utiliser ton tessaiga alors que tsugomi est a côté tu pourrais la tuer !! »

Koga : « ton nom est tsugomi ? »

Tsugomi avec un magnifique sourire narquois: « Oui je m'appelle tsugomi est je suis la descendante de kagome »

Koga : « (tu tu tuu).D-D-DESCENDANTE !! TU VEUX DIRE FILLE DE LA FILLE DE LA FILLE DE… »

Tsugomi : « oui hihihihi »

Koga : « minute !! Si t'est un démon chien sa veut dire que… »Boom !tombe par terre évanoui

_**Maison de tsugomi **_

« QUOI ! YUKO ET TSUGOMI SONT PARTIE À L' EPOQUE D'INUYASHA!! LAQUELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!! »

_**« Zen c'est celle de sengoku jidai »**_

« ET TU VEUX QUE JE SOIS ZEN ! »

_**« Bon j'arrive d'ici 5 min ok ! »**_

« Att… »TU TU TU

Yumiko : « oh zut me voilà bien ! »

DING DONG

Yumiko : « Tiens c'est déjà elle ? »

Va ouvrir la porte

« Salut ma chérie je t'ai ramener des friandises avec ton papounet»

Yumiko : « Ma mère qui m'apporte des sucreries…j'aurait tout vu aujourd'hui »

« KAGURA APELLE MOI ENCORE UNE FOIS PAPOUNET ET TU PASSE UNE NUIT SANS MOI !! »

Kagura : « NON ! Je m'excuse sesshy !! »

Sesshoumaru : « ENCORE MOIN COMME SA !! »

Kagura : « ben fluffy alors… »

Sesshoumaru : « je dors sur le divan ce soir ! »

Yumiko : « Maman… Papa si vous voulait vous battre c'est ailleurs ! »

Kagura : « MON DIEU MA PROPRE FILLE ME REJETTE ET REJETTE SON PERE !! »

Sesshoumaru (reprenant son calme habituel) : «Tu n'avais qu'as pas faire d'enfant.. »

Kagura : « ON n'avais pas…N'OUBLIE PAS QUE C'EST LA TIENNE AUSSI !!! »

_**Fin**_

_Un tout petit chapitre fait a la va vite…_

_J'ai mit kagura et sesshoumaru ensemble a cause de la fin de l'anime (et oui a tout les fans je l'ai vue nia nia nia nia na !)_

_Puisque kagura dit qu'elle était contente de le revoir alors…_


	7. Plus on est de fou plus on rit

**_Chapitre 7 : « Maman vient me chercher part 2 »_**

_**Sengoku jidai :**_

Eclate en sanglot…

Yuko : « Tsugomi que ce passe t'il…? »

Tsugomi : « je ne pleure pas ! »

Yuko : « Arrête tu pleure !! »

Tsugomi : « ...pas du tout.. »

Inuyasha : « ….hem…Tsu-Tsu-Tsugomi… »

Kagome dans sa tête : « tiens inuyasha bégaye ??!! »

Tsugomi : « quoi ? »

Inuyasha : « Gloup…vou-vou-voudrait tu qu'on parle tous les deux ? »

Tsugomi : « …ben…d'accord »

**_TRES HAUT dans un arbre :_**

Tsugomi (sur les genoux d'inu :_ par force) _: « euh…inuyasha on est pas un peut haut là ?! »

**_Plus bas :_**

Kagome (cassant une branche d'un buisson d'énervement) : « **JE N'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE ELLE EST SUR SES GENOUX !!** »

Yuko : « Kagome tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver…c'est ta descendante !! »

_**Retour a l'arbre :**_

Inuyasha :« a vrais dire je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu pleurais ? »

Tsugomi : « ah ! Tout a l'heure…eh bien je ne sais pas trop…j'ai l'impression que ma mère n'est pas ma mère et sa me donne envie de pleurer… »

Inuyasha : «pourquoi ne demanderais tu pas a ton père ? »

Tsugomi (reéclate en sanglot) : « Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnn…. »

Inuyasha : « Arrête de pleurer qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal !!?? »

Tsugomi : « C'est _Bouuuu_ que _snif snif_ je ne connais pas mon _ouinnnnn_ »

Inuyasha : « tu essaye de me dire que tu ne connais pas ton père ?»

Tsugomi : « ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiii ………. (Pleure toujours) »

Inuyasha : « Je suis désolé je ne savais pas »

**_Plus bas :_**

Kagome(enflammé d'énervement) : « **ET MOI TU T'EST RAREMENT EXCUSER AU PRES DE MOI IDIOOOOOOOOOOT !!OSUWARI ! »**

Inuyasha bien sur tomba suivis de tsugomi puisqu'elle était sur ses genoux

Inuyasha : « kagome pourquoi t'as fait…. (Snif l'air) »

Tsugomi fait de même

Sesshoumaru (oui il est encore là) a seulement daigner tourner sa tête

Shippo lui se cacha dans les bras de kagome

Les trois chiens regardèrent vers la même direction : Le puit

Les trois en question en même temps : « cette odeur… »

Inuyasha : « Naraku… ? »

Sesshoumaru : « Non…c'est cette femme ! »

Tsugomi : « AH ! C'est tantine Kagura !! »

Tout le monde : « …TANTINE KAGURA ???!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Voie : « TSUGOMI !!!!! »

Quelqu'un cour est prend tsugomi dans ces bras «Dieu merci tu est vivante !! »

Inuyasha : « KAGURA !!! Tu connais tsugomi ! »

Kagura : « bien sur je viens du future aussi ! »

Flamme d'arrière kagura

« **_KAGURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!_** »

Kagura se retourna pour voir un sesshy très énervé suivi d'un hanyo est d'une humaine avec quelqu'un d'autre derrière

Kagura (l'ère innocente) : « Oh ! Mon dieu sesshoumaru que t'est t'il arrivé !! »

Sesshy la tape sur la tête : « TU M'AS ASSOME, TU M'AS LIGOTE, ET TU M'AS ENTERRE !!! »

Tsugomi : « …oh ! »

Voie : « sa faisais longtemps hein tsugomi »

Tsugomi (rouge) : « …S-s-s-s-s-sétshy… »

Yumiko : « Tsugomi tu nous a fait une de c'est peur… »

Sakura : « on n'a ramener ton grand frère yuko sa te dérange pas !!!?? »

Yuko : « évidemment que sa me dérange !! Si il est là tsugomi se conduit comme une stupide »

Tsugomi (encore plus rouge) : « je ne voie pas de quoi tu parle je suis normal voyons hihihihi »

Yuko : « c'est quoi ce _hihihihi_… »

Sesshy : « kagura si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir indème !! »

Kagura : « t'as une seul idée en tête c'est tuer ton frère alors j'ai pris des précautions… »

Sesshy : « M'ENTERRER FAISAIS PARTI DE TES **PRECAUTIONS** COMME TU DIS !! »

Yumiko : « VOUS N'ÊTES PAS VENUE POUR VOUS BATTRE VOYONS »

Fin du chapitre 7 :

_Sétshy : tu m'as manquer tsugomi_

_Tsugomi : ah bon Hohohohoho…_

_Yuko : mais arrête !!_

_Kagura : tu veux manger quoi ce soirmon sesshymounet_

_Sesshy : KAGURA !_

_Yumiko : sakura t'utilise ton aspirateur ?!_

_Sakura : ferme là_

_Groupe d'inu : eh ben ! On n'est pas sortie de l'auberge…_


	8. un moment intence pour tsugomi

**_Chapitre 8 :_** (pour ne pas compliquer les choses le sesshoumaru du futur s'appellera sesshy)

Tout le monde dort à part inuyasha et les 2 sesshoumaru

Inuyasha : « sesshoumaru »

Les 2 : « quoi ? »

Inuyasha : « euh mon frère ! »

Sesshy : « parce que je suis pas ton frère peut-être »

Inuyasha : « tu viens du future sa se pourrait pas que tu soit LE sesshoumaru que je connais : il est froids et n'aime personne en particulier kagura… »

Sesshy : « et pourtant…je suis ton frère….biens sur j'ai vieillie avec le temps… »

Inuyasha : « C'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE !!TU AS L'AIR PLUS DOUX QUE L'AUTRE ! »

Sesshoumaru dans sa tête : « l'autre comme tu dis a un nom ! »

Tsugomi : « hum.... »

Inuyasha : « tiens tu est réveillé toi ? »

Tsugomi : « qui ne pourrait pas être réveillé avec tout le bruit que vous fêtent !! »

Sesshy regardent les autre : « ben eux ils dorment tranquillement !! »

Tsugomi : « ben moi j'ai le sommeille fragile ! »

Sesshy commence à rigoler

Tsugomi : « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sesshy : « haha….c'est juste que tu ressemble de plus en plus a ton père… »

Tsugomi : « c'est vrai ?! Dit oncle sesshoumaru tu connais bien papa non ? »

Sesshy : « à sa si je le connais ! »

Tsugomi : « dit tu pourrait me parler de lui ? »

Sesshoumaru (celui qui est sans cœur et sans reproche) se lève et part

Tsugomi : « dit mon oncle tu est le descendant de sesshoumaru pas vrai ? »

Sesshy : « …. »

Inuyasha : « pourquoi tu ne lui répond pas !? »

Yumiko : « il ne peut rien dire car c'est un secret… »

Kagura : « mais les secret doivent être révéler un jour et ce jour là tsugomi tu comprendra… »

Sakura : « et tu sera la vérité sur nous 5… »

Tsugomi : « comment sa la vérité sur vous 5 ?? »

Sesshy : « tu n'as juste qu'as chercher dans ton cœur et tu trouvera les réponse a t'est propre question et ta force… »

Tsugomi : « comment sa ma force ? »

Sesshy /kagura/yumiko/sakura : « tu dois la trouver toute seul…elle vie en toi… »

Sétshy : «…ils ont raison…tsugomi…cherche en toi »

Ils partirent tous vers la même direction

Tsugomi (légèrement choqué de leur attitude toujours joyeuse se transformé en celle qu'elle vient de voir) : « b-bon je retourne me coucher inuyasha… »

2 secondes plus tard elle dormi, inuyasha en profita pour aller vers la même direction que yumiko et Cie ; il arriva a un point d'eau il s'approcha légèrement

Yumiko : « sétshy sache que tu nous a fait très peur »

Sétshy : « **À voir votre réaction, je semble toujours indésirable..**. »

Kagura : « ce n'est pas sa… »

Sétshy : « de toute façon tsugomi commence à se poser des questions… »

Sesshy : « Sétshy de nous 5 c'est toi le plus mystérieux…on ne connaît pas t'est vrai sentiment en vers tsugomi… »

Sétshy : « je veux juste la protéger… »

Kagura : « mais tu n'est qu'un humain, et tsugomi est… »

Sétshy : «… cela m'importe peu…»

Sesshy : « tu essaie de nous dire que cela t'importe ce que tsugomi est et que tu l'accepte comme elle est et…que tu l'aime profondément… »

Sétshy : « ouaip…mais je ne veux pas lui faire du mal c'est pour sa que je ne lui dirait rien…si j'aime quelqu'un **il** se réveillera… »

Sesshy : «on est désolé Sétshy mais a cet époque on a pas pu faire autrement que de… »

Sétshy : «…je sais je ne suis pas du tout malheureux aux contraire »

Sakura : « mais nous t'avons enlever toute joie d'aimer… »

Sétshy : « bon rentrons sinon on s'inquiétera pour nous… »

Sesshy : « …minute il est 3heures du matin on est le 2 avril… »

Kagura : « et c'est l'anniversaire de tsugomi… »

Inuyasha reparti vers là ou était le reste du groupe

_**A midi**_

Grol grol grol

Inuyasha : « kagome j'ai faim on va manger bientôt ? »

Kagome : « c'est presque prêt ! »

Tsugomi : « tiens ou est sétshy ? »

Yumiko : « tiens c'est vrai ou il est ? »

Kagura : « je ne sais pas… »

Tsugomi : « bon je vais le chercher !! »

Sesshy : « attend ! »

Kagura : « laisse là il ont besoin de rester seul tous les 2 »

Kagome : « c'est prêt ! »

Inuyasha : « R-ramen ! »

_**Dans la forêt**_

Tsugomi : « Sétshy ! Sétshy répond moi tu est où ? »

Sétshy (sur un arbre) : « tu me cherche ? »

Tsugomi : « ah ! tu m'as fait peur ! »

Sétshy (très souriant) : « ben tu m'as demander de te répondre alors je te répond »

Tsugomi dans sa tête : « il est trop mimi !...reprend ton calme voyons reprend ton calme ! »

Sétshy : « qu'est-ce qu'il y a tsugomi ? »

Tsugomi : « euh rien je parler a moi-même »

Sétshy : «…sa te dirait de… monter dans l'arbre ? »

Tsugomi : « d'accord j'arrive »

En 1 seconde tsugomi était dans l'arbre

Sétshy : « ben assis toi… »

Tsugomi (toute rouge) : « c'est que il n'y as pas beaucoup de place… »

Sétshy : « si tu t'assoie tu verra mieux ce que je veux te montrer »

Tsugomi : « d'accord… »Elle s'assit

Sétshy : « regarde ! »

Tsugomi : « oua c'est magnifique…un arc-en-ciel ! »

Sétshy : « et pourtant il n'as pas plus hier ni se matin ! »

Tsugomi : « oui c'est bizarre… »

Tout d'un coup tsugomi glissa de l'arbre heureusement que Sétshy était la pour la rattraper …

Sétshy (prenant tsugomi dans c'est bras) : « est-ce que sa va ? Tu n'es pas blessé au moins !! »

Tsugomi dans sa tête « gyahh !!! Je suis toute contre lui… »

Tsugomi : « euh non, non sa vas ! »

Sétshy la serrant dans ces bras : « heureusement…que tu n'as rien… »

Tsugomi dans sa tête « aaaah le bonheur »

_**Plus bas**_

Miroku (espion en herbe) : « oh ! Très intéressant ! »

Inuyasha : « grrrr…je ne trouve pas ! »

Kagome/sango : « que va-t-il se passer ! »

Sesshy : « il va l'embrasser évidemment »

Shippo : « je veux voir sa !je veux voir sa !enlève ta main miroku ! »

_**Dans l'arbre**_

Sétshy dans sa tête « je dois me calmer voyons…je peut pas ! J'ai trop envie de l'embrasser !! Je dois me retenir ! Me retenir ! Me retenir ! Sinon tout ce qu'à fait kagome sera a l'eau… je lâcherais naraku et sa il ne le faut pas ! »

Fin du chapitre 8

_Guahahaha je suis démoniaque de reporter le plus beau moment au chapitre suivant…_

_Je suppose que vous avait compris qui est sellé a l'intérieur de Sétshy…_


	9. « Sétshy embrassemoi ! »

_**Chapitre 9 : « Sétshy embrasse-moi ! »**_

----------

Sétshy dans sa tête « je dois me calmer voyons…je peut pas ! J'ai trop envie de l'embrasser !! Je dois me retenir ! Me retenir ! Me retenir ! Sinon tout ce qu'à fait kagome sera a l'eau… je lâcherais naraku et sa il ne le faut pas ! »

----------

Tsugomi : « euh…Sétshy j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire…»

Sétshy (dodom dodom (battement de cœur comme dans les mangas)) : « … ! »

Tsugomi : « Sétshy…je…je…à vrai dire…je… »

_**Les espions :**_

Miroku : « mais aller lance-toi ! »

Inuyasha : « grrrr… »

_**Arbre**_

Tsugomi : « en fait…je….je pense qu'on devrait retourner voir inuyasha et les autres !haha »

Sétshy (désespérer) : « c'était sa ce que tu avais d'important à me dire… »

_**Les espions :**_

Inuyasha : « bon retournons ! »

**_A 2 heures :_**

Tsugomi : « ah ! C'était délicieux ! »

Kagome : « merci…Sétshy tu n'as rien manger ! »

Sétshy : « c'est que j'ai perdu mon appétit… »

Tsugomi : « …. »

Kagura : « bon…les garçons si vous allez chercher du bois ? »

« Ok ! » ils partirent chercher du bois

Yuko : « tsugomi tu a l'air pensante depuis tout à l'heure… »

Tsugomi : « moi pas du tout c'est juste que…je vais faire un tour ! »

_**Côté garçon :**_

Sétshy : « …hummmmm »

Inuyasha : « tu n'arrête pas de souffler depuis qu'on est parti ! »

Sétshy : « …bon je vais me promener ! »

_**Quelque minute plus tard quelque par dans la forêt :**_

Tsugomi marche et heurte quelqu'un

Tsugomi : « désolé…je pensais et je ne regardait pas devant moi et….SETSHY ! »

Sétshy : « bah…tsugomi qu'est ce que tu fait là ? »

Tsugomi : « euh rien je me dégourdissais les jambes… »

Sétshy : « à ce propos joyeux anniversaire ! »

Tsugomi : « tu-tu t'en souvient ?! »

Sétshy : « bien sur comment pourrai-je oublier l'anniversaire de la fille que j'a…. »Il mit sa main sur sa bouche

Tsugomi (rouge) : « …hein ? »

Sétshy : «euh ! Rien ! J'ai rien dit du tout ! »

Tsugomi : « sétshy ! »

Sétshy : « quoi ? »

Tsugomi : « je….t'ammh ! »

Sétshy venait juste de poser ses lèvres sur les lèvres de tsugomi…

Sétshy : « hum désolé ! »Et il partit en courant

Tsugomi : « sétshy attend ! »

**_Retour au village_**

Kagome : « tsugomi ! »

Tsugomi : « désolé d'avoir était si longue… »

Inuyasha : « tu n'as pas rencontrer sétshy sur ton chemin ? »

Tsugomi : « …pas du tout ! »

Inuyasha (très énervé !) : « arrête de mentir tu a son odeur toute sur toi ! Et en particulier sur tes lèvres ! »

Sesshy : « ….tsugomi es-ce que par hasard sétshy t'aurait… ? »

Tsugomi : « je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! »

Sétshy : « je suis de retour ! »

Tsugomi tourna la tête

Sétshy la regarder avec un air triste

Sétshy : « hum !j'ai quelque chose à dire ! »

Inuyasha : « on t'écoute ! »

Sétshy : « il y a très très longtemps un hanyo nommé inuyasha et un prêtresse nommée kagome combattaient avec leur amies sango la tueuse de démon, miroku le bonze pervers, shippo le renard démon et kirara le chat de sango ; le mal en personne Naraku… »

Inuyasha : « minute papillon ! C'est ce qu'il se passe maintenant !! »

Sétshy : « a l'approche de leur dernière bataille kagome réunis tout ses amies pour combattre naraku ensemble….il y avait parmi euh des démon loup et le frère d'inuyasha… Bien sur kagome écrivait tous se qui se passait sur un journal…le lendemain naraku les attendais…la lutte était dur contre kohaku, kana, hakudoushi, et kagura c'est alors qu'un événement imprévue se produit kagura et kohaku changèrent de camp… pendant que sango et kagome s'occupait de kana et koga et miroku de hakudoushi …sesshoumaru et inuyasha s'occupé de naraku…pour la première fois ces deux là travaillé en parfaite harmonie…se qui compliquât la tache de naraku c'et alors qu'apparent de nulle part kikyo arriva et lança une flèche naraku celui-ci se déplaça pour ne pas prendre la flèche…par la même occasion il tua kikyo…et voulu aller plus loin tuer le personne qui lui a donner le plus de fil a retordre in s'agissait de kagome..

Mais heureusement inuyasha utilisa sa plus puissante attaque…mais naraku n'était pas mort...kagome utilisa alors un sort pour celer naraku mais pour sa il faut le sceller a l'intérieur d'une personne miroku ce prononça mais kagome lui dit que cet personne ne devra pas aimer…miroku lui dit que son premier descendant dans 700ans pourrai sûrement le contrôler …kagome obeissa et scella naraku…700ans plus tard le descendant de miroku née…et ce descendant qui a naraku sceller a l'intérieur ce n'est d'autre que moi… »

A cette histoire tout le monde était choqué de ce que Sétshy venait de dire…

Tsugomi elle venait de comprendre son « désolé » et lorsqu'il est parti en courant

Yumiko : « à moi maintenant de dire quelque chose…tsugomi ! »

Tsugomi : « quoi ? »

Yumiko : « cela vas peut-être de choquer mais je ne suis pas ta mère ! »

Fin du chapitre 9 :


	10. le new look de tsugomi!

_**Chapitre 10 : "le nouveau look de tsugomi!"**_

_**Le soir même :**_

Kagura : « sétshy tu n'as pas l'air bien…. »

Sakura mit sa main sur son front : « oh ! Mais mon dieu sétshy tu as de la fièvre ! »

Tsugomi elle était dans son coin elle ne parle pus avec personne depuis cet après-midi

Flash back

Yumiko : « cela vas peut-être de choquer mais je ne suis pas ta mère ! »

Tsugomi : « quoi ! »

Yumiko : « c'est la vérité …tes vrai parent sont inuyasha et kagome…  
je suis ta cousine tsugomi et je suis âgé de presque 200 ans… »

Tsugomi : « tu plaisante ! »

Yumiko : « pas du tout ! Je suis la fille de sesshoumaru est toi celle d'inuyasha… »

Fin du flash-back

Yumiko : « sétshy je croit que ce qu'on craignait le plus et en train de se passer… »

Sétshy : « … je sais… »

Inuyasha : « que ce passe t'il ? »

Sesshy : « ben disons que naraku est en train de se défère de sétshy petit à petit ! »

Kagome : « QUOI ?! Mais si il se sort ici on aura 2 naraku sur le dos ! »

Sakura : « et les 2 naraku fusionneront… »

Miroku : « si c'est vraiment le cas la situation vas bientôt être incontrôlable ! »

Sétshy : « il y a un moyen d'éviter sa …»

_(Musique triste d'inuyasha comme dans l'anime)_

Sesshy : « … »

Sakura : « … »

Yumiko : « … »

Kagura : « … »

Yuko : « y'en a une grand frère ! »

Sétshy : « oui…mais…seul une personne peut l'accomplir »il regarda tsugomi

Inuyasha : « comment sa tsugomi et la seul personne a pouvoir faire sa ! »

Sesshy qui se leva d'un coup (ils était tous assit): « tsugomi lève toi ! »

Tsugomi se levant : « quoi ?! »

Sesshy : « il est temps pour toi de connaître ta force intérieure ! »

Tsugomi : « hein ? »

(Musique des débuts des film : combats)

Sesshy : « _disant du japonais ancien que je ne serait guerre traduire_ »

Une lumière intense viens se mètre autour de tsugomi

Tsugomi : « que.. ?! »

Sesshy : « calme toi ! »

Kagura : « laisse la force de ton père rentrer en toi… »

Inuyasha : « la force de son père ?! »

Kagura : « oui…est son père n'est d'autre que toi inuyasha ! »

Kagome : « QUOI !? »

Miroku : « pff…haha haha i-inuyasha papa !!!!!!!!haha ha »

Sesshy : « si vous vous taisez un peu sa irai mieux ! »

Tsugomi : « oncle sesshoumaru sa brûle ! »

Sesshy : « c'est normal ! T'as un sabre dans ton corps faut l'enlever ! »

Tsugomi : « un quoi !!!!!!! »

Sesshy : « enfin c'est gros pour un sabre… »

Yumiko : «…gros…comment… »

Sesshy : « ben demande a inuyasha de sortir son arbre euh son sabre ! »

Inuyasha : « t'en as d'autres comme çà toi ! »

Inuyasha sorti son tessaiga

Yumiko : « eh ben je me demande plus pourquoi elle fait aussi souvent d'indigestion moi ! »

Puis tout d'un coup une lumière intense sortie de tsugomi…puis les cheveux de tsugomi commencent de pousser et ces oreilles d'humain furent remplacées par des oreilles de chien…puis la lumière se transforma en sabre

Sesshy : « voilà ! C'est fini ! »

Tsugomi : »t'as fait quoi a mes cheveux et à mes oreilles !! »

Sesshy : »tiens ton sabre ! »

Tsugomi pris le sabre qui se transforma et tombi de sa lourdeur

Tsugomi : « putain ! C'est quoi ce poids dit moi ! »

Sesshy : « c'est le poids de la dents de ton père… (Sourire narquoi) maintenant ouvre ta bouche pour que je prenne ta dent !! »

Tsugomi : « …. réves personne ne touche à MES dents c'est clair!"

fin du chap 10:

_il est tout pitchoune dsl_


	11. touche pas à mes dents!

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

Tsugomi : « GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! »

Sesshy : « tsugomi fait pas l'enfant et viens ! »

Tsugomi : « rêves t'as un sabre dans ta main tu peut toujours courir !! »

Inuyasha : « sesshoumaru pour une fois je t'aide ! »

Tsugomi ce retrouvait face à deux sabres maintenant…

Tsugomi : « le premier d'entre vous qui oses me toucher je lui coupe les cheveux »

Inuyasha (sur un air moqueur) : « mon dieu je suis effrayé ! »

Tsugomi : « bah attend que j'arrive à tenir ce sabre et tu verra ! »

Inuyasha : « c'est mon sabre à l'origine ! »

Tsugomi : « keh ! »

Inuyasha : « ET C'EST MON KEH ! »

Sesshoumaru sauta tout d'un coup sur elle mais i fut violemment projeter en arrière …tsugomi venait d'utilisait ACCIDENTELLEMENT le bouclier du sabre pour ce protéger

Inuyasha : « euh…sa vas ? »

Sesshy : « oui…j'ai JUSTE EU L'IMPRESSION D'AVOIR RESSU UN BULDING SUR LA TÊTE ! Même les attaques d'inuyasha ne mont jamais fait aussi mal ! »

Inuyasha : « parce que te couper le bras sa ta pas fait mal peut-être ! »

Sesshy : « ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plais ! »

Kagura : « **AU LIEU DE VOUS DISCUTER POURCHASSER TSUGOMI ! »**

Sesshy/Inuyasha : « pourchasser ? »

Ils se retournèrent d'un coup pour voir que tsugomi n'était plus là

Sesshy : « elle c'est enfuit ! »

Kagome/sango/yuko/kagura (dans leur tête) : « c'est évident à sa place je ferais la même chose… »

Sétshy se leva

Sakura : « non sétshy !tu ne dois pas te lever ! »

Sétshy : « j'ai quelque chose a lui dire et sa je le dirait quoi qu'il en coûte ! »

Il partit

Kagome : « que ce qu'ont fait nous maintenant ? »

Kagura : « ben…on attend que nos valeureux guerrier rentre au terrier ! »

Miroku (_ben faut pas l'oublier_ dans sa tête) : « parce que moi je ne suis pas compter comme un valeureux guerrier !?!?... (Sourire pervers) Mais il y a des avantages moi tout seul avec…kagome sama…sango…yuko…et kagura kukukukuku… »

_**Côté tsugomi**_

Tsugomi : »mais pourquoi je cours moi ?ah ! Je suis tellement idiote ! »

Elle se cogna contre quelqu'un

Tsugomi tomba : « aie ! »

Sétshy : « désolé… (Pas le temps de finir la phrase !) »

Tsugomi : «** ET ALORS SI T'AS PAS DES LUNETTES T'AS CAS T'EN ACHETER ! ET BIEN SUR C'EST PLUS FACILE DE SEXCUSER APRES !!** ….hein !sétshy je t'avais pas reconnue ! »

Sétshy l'aidant a se relever : « tsugomi sa te dit d'aller se promener j'ai vue un lac pas très loin »

Tsugomi : « d'abord je voudrait savoir comment tu arrive à me retrouver aussi vite ? Sa fait même pas 1 minute que j'ai quitté l'endroit ou nous étions ! »

Sétshy : « prend ma main et tu verra »

Tsugomi (rouge comme une pivoine) : « d-d'accord ! »

Elle prit sa main puis tout d'un coup elle ne sais pas ce qui lui ait arriver elle était tout prés du lac

Tsugomi : « que… ? »

Sétshy : « sa c'est de la télé transportation »

Tsugomi : « oé ? »

Sétshy : « alors petite ingénue sa te dit de te promener ? »

Tsugomi : « arrête je suis pas une ingénue ! »

Ils s'assirent tout prés de l'eau

Tsugomi : « sa fera bientôt 4 ans qu'on se connaît ! »

Sétshy : « oui…quand j'y repense…Il s'en est passé des choses depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontrer…d'ailleurs on c'est rencontrer grâce a yuko …c'était la première fois que t'était venue dormir à la maison »

Tsugomi : « **POUR COMMENCER TU EST VENU ME REGARDER TOUTE NUE DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN ! »**

Sétshy :** « Dis donc !! J't'ai déjà expliqué que c'était un accident !!! »**

Tsugomi** : « ACCIDENT OU PAS TU M'AS VUE TOUTE NUE !!! »**

Sétshy : « et la fois où on s'et retrouvés avec nos visages collés ? »

Tsugomi : « sa c'était la faute de ma mère ! »

Sétshy lui tenue l'épaule et la seras contre lui

Tsugomi : « GYAAAH ! Je vais m'évanouir !il faut que je lui dises coûte que coûte ! »

Tsugomi : « j'avais commencés par te dire quelque chose cet après-midi…Sétshy je t'ai… »

Inuyasha : « ON T'AS TROUVER ! »

Sesshy (dans sa tête) : « on été caché dans les buissons pendant tout ce temps on voyait tout et bien sur il choisi toujours le mauvais moment ! »

Tsugomi (dans sa tête) : « j'ai l'étrange impression qu'ils étaient caché dans les buissons pendant tout ce temps qu'il voyait tout …ET BIEN SUR IL CHOISI TOUJOURS LE MAUVAIT MOMENT !! »

Tsugomi : « …Papa oncle sesshoumaru vous pouvez nous laisser seul un instant s'il vous plait ? »

Sesshy : « bien sur ! »

Inuyasha : « p-p-p-papa.. »

Sesshy : « aller viens on retourne voir nos femelles qui nous attendent avec un pervers ! »

**_2 minutes plus tard :_**

Tsugomi : « enfin seul… »

Sétshy : « …. »

Tsugomi : « sétshy je … (pas le temps de finir la phrase) SORTAIT DES BUISSONS ! »

Sesshy : « d'accord ! On part on part ! »

Fin du chap 11 :

_Tsugomi arrivera t'elle a dire quelque chose _

_Inuyasha : « COMMENT T'AS PU VOIR SA ! »_

_Sétshy : « quoi ? »_

_Inuyasha : « JE PARLE DU CORP DE MA FILLE ! »_

_Tsugomi : « chuis pas encore t'as fille ! »_

_Sétshy : « mais j'ai dit que c'était un accident ! »_


	12. coupe naraku en deux et fait le flamber!

Chapitre 12 :

Le lendemain matin

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Inuyasha : « sesshoumaru t'y est aller un peut fort non ? »

Sesshy : « ben c'est toi qui m'as dit de profiter pendant qu'elle dormait ! »

Sétshy (réveillé en sursaut par le cris de tsugomi) : « qu'est ce que vous lui avait encore fait ? »

Kagome : « vous lui avait enlevée sa dent pendant son sommeille !! »

Tsugomi se leva avec des flammes derrière

Tsugomi : « OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU ! »

Elle prit son épée à une main

Sesshy/inuyasha : « gloup… »

L'épée se transforma

Inuyasha : « comment elle a appris aussi vite à tenir le tessaiga ! »

Sesshy : « je sais pas mais sa craint pour nous ! »

Tsugomi : « ….dit oncle sesshoumaru ? »

Sesshy : «quoi ? »

Tsugomi : « c'est quoi les attaques de cette épée ? »

Boom ! (Inuyasha et sesshy tombèrent comme dans les mangas)

Sakura : « oh mon dieu ! »

Tsugomi : « Quoi ? Quoi ? »

Yuko : « sétshy vient de s'évanouir ! »

Yumiko : « et il est tellement brûlent qu'on pourrait faire cuire un œuf sur son front ! »

Sakura : « **T'EN AS D'AUTRE COMME SA TOI !** »

Voie : « kukukuku »

Inuyasha : « naraku ! »

Tsugomi : « où sa une araignée ? »(Note : naraku veut dire araignée en français)

Inuyasha : «…elle est vraiment stupide où elle le fait exprès ! »

Naraku : « kagura ! Tue les ! »

Kagura (celle du futur) : « pourquoi je devrait t'obéir ? »

Naraku : « parce que j'ai ton cœur entre les mains ! »

Kagura : « où mon dieu je suis effrayé !maman vient me sauver ! »

Naraku : « comme tu voudra il sera le cœur de kagura » mais rien ne se passe !

Kagura : « alors où sont t'est pouvoir de vieux sorcier ? »

Sesshy (dans l'oreille de kagura) : « dit t'en fait pas un peu trop là il pourrait tuer la kagura de se temps et en même temps te tuer ! »

Kagu (celle du sengoku jidai) : « tu m'as appelé naraku ? »

Naraku : « deux kagura ?...intéressent ! »

Tsugomi réagi instinctivement et vient de couper la tête de naraku

Kagu : « … »

Inuyasha : « …tsugomi… »

Tsugomi : « c'est de l'instinct c'est pas de ma faute il m'énerver ! »

Sesshy : « …je pense que tsugomi et dix fois plus forte qu'inuyasha ! »

Inuyasha : « normal tel père tel fille »

Sesshy : « ne t'envoie pas des fleur ! Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle n'as pas utilisé une seule attaque et a réussi à forcer la barrière de naraku ! »

Tsugomi : « ben kagome et ma mère non ? Sa explique tout ! »

Kagu : « ne criait pas trop vite victoire il y a 3 moyens de savoir si naraku est mort : moi, miroku, et kohaku »

Tsugomi : « ah bon… »Allume une allumette et fait flamber la tête et le corps de naraku

Inuyasha : « mais qu'est ce que tu fait ???!!! »

Tsugomi : « je fais une grillade pourquoi ? »

Inuyasha : « si elle est comme sa en hanyo sa doit donner pire en yokai ! »

Yumiko : « ben j'ai déjà vue sa moi ! »

Sesshy : « me rappelle pas ce souvenir ! »

Tsugomi : « hein je m'en rappelle pas ! »

Kagu : « naraku et toujours dans le coin ! Sur ce… »Elle disparu

Kagura : « et bien ! J'était comme sa avant moi ?! »

Tsugomi couru dans une direction

Inuyasha : « mais où elle vas ? »

Sesshy : « suivre les saimyoushou ! »

Inuyasha : « keh ! Elle est pire que moi ! »

Yumiko : « on y vas nous aussi yuko et sakura rester prés de sétshy

Tsugomi : « c'est quoi cet sensation ? On dirait que je suis forcer à courir dans cet direction…et je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter ! »

Une barrière apparue…Inuyasha qui été juste derrière être venait d'être violemment projeté dans les airs

Kagome : « inuyasha ! »

Inuyasha : «j'en ait marre de ses barrières moi KAZE NO … »

Kagome : « attend inuyasha ! »

Inuyasha : « quoi !? »

Kagome : « ce n'est pas la barrières de naraku mais de kikyo ! »

Inuyasha : « hein ? Et tsugomi a réussi a passer dedans comme sa ! »

**_Dans la barrière :_**

Tsugomi : « où suis-je ? »

Kikyo : « alors comme sa tu as réussi à pénétrer la barrière que même kagome n'y arriverait pas…'

Tsugomi vue une jolie jeune fille assise prés d'un arbre »

Tsugomi : « tu ressemble étrangement à kagome… »

Kikyo : « et toi tu ressemble à inuyasha… »

Tsugomi : « tu le connaît ? »

Kikyo : « vient t'assoire… »

Tsugomi : « ok ! »

Kikyo : « tu est un hanyo n'est-ce pas ? »

Tsugomi : « ouaip »

Kikyo : « c'est bizarre tu n'as pas l'air d'être effrayé par moi »

Tsugomi : « parce que je devrait être effrayé par une jeune fille ? »

Kikyo : « jeune ? »

Tsugomi : « bah…pour moi y a pas de différence j'aime les personnes comme elles sont »

Kikyo : « et tu ressemble à kagome aussi… »

Tsugomi : « ah bon tu trouve ? »

Kikyo : « serait-tu l'enfant d'inuyasha et de kagome ? »

Tsugomi : « je viens de 700 ans en avant mais je suis bien leur fille ! »

Kikyo : « 700ans ? »

Tsugomi : « tu compte les 500 ans d'ici et les 200 ans après l'époque de kagome

Sa te donne un total de 700 ans ! »

Kikyo : « pfff…hahahahaha hahaha »

Tsugomi : « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Kikyo : « rien c'est ta façon de parler qui me fait rire ! »

**_Derrière la barrière :_**

Inuyasha : « sa va faire une heures quel est la dedans ! »

Kagome (regardent sa montre) : « faux sa fait cinq minute ! »

Fin du chapitre 12 :


	13. un triste destin t’attend

_Yo ; sa fait un baille minassan ! Allez allez je continue l'histoire_

_**CHAPITRE 13 : **« **un triste destin t'attend ; c'est à toi de faire le choix quand il viendra de le faire… » **_

_Dans la barrière : _

_Kikyo met sa main sur le front de Tsugomi_

Kikyo : « concentre-toi s'il te plait… »

Tsugomi : « me concentrer ? Pourquoi ? »

Kikyo : « croit en moi… »

Tsugomi : « . . . »

_De l'autre côté de la barrière :_

Kagome : (souffle) « inuyasha c'est stressent… »

Inuyasha : « de quoi ? »

Kagome : « CETTE MANIE QUE TU AS DE BOUGER TON PIED ! OSUWARI ! »

_Dans la barrière : _

Kikyo : « c'est bien ce que je pensais. . . »

Tsugomi : « de quoi ?»

Kikyo : « un triste destin t'attend ; c'est à toi de faire le choix quand il viendra de le faire ; tu dois faire attention ; ne laisse pas la haine t'envahir. Maintenant va ! »

_Kikyo disparaît en même temps que la barrière_

Inuyasha : « ben, elle est toute seul ? »

Tsugomi : « ok…la c'est du délire mortel ; je dois avoir la fièvre moi aussi… »

Kagome : « tu vas bien ? »

Tsugomi : « sous le choc ! »

Kagura : « de quoi ? »

Tsugomi : « de rien ; de rien… No problemo ! »

Sango (et oué faut pas les oublier) : « tu m'as l'air bizarre… »

Tsugomi : « mes non regard je vais bien ! » _commence à marcher_

Kagome : « Tsu ...Att…_BOOM_…à l'arbre… »

Tsugomi : « pff… allez on va allez rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent ! »

Inuyasha : « t'est vraiment bizarre ! »

_Il retourne au campement ; Tsugomi n'as pas arrêté de souffler pendant le chemin_

Tsugomi (souffle)

Inuyasha : « ARRETE TOI DE SOUFLER ! »

Kagome : « assis »

Tsugomi : « huh ? »

Sesshy : « t'est sur que c'est là ? »

Tsugomi : « j'ai laissé cramer naraku ici je te rappelle ; regarde il y a encore les cendres. »

Kagura : « des traces de combat ! »

Miroku : « est-ce que par azard…il se serait fait kidnapper ? »

Fin du chapitre 13…


	14. et si

**_Chapitre 14 : et si…_**

_Au campement :_

Tsugomi : « oh ! Si j'avais su je n'aurais pas bougé d'un poil ! »

Inuyasha : « ce n'est pas ta faute ; tu n'en savais rien ; au lieu de geindre vaut mieux les chercher »

Sesshy : « tu réfléchies maintenant ? C'est nouveau ! »

Inuyasha : « je ne prête pas attention à ce que tu dis… »

Tsugomi : « tiens… où sont kirara et shippo ? »

_Du côté du château de naraku :_

_Kyahhhhh !_

Naraku : « kukuku maintenant je suis invincible ! »

Kagura : « . . . »

Yuko : « QU'AS-TU FAIT A MON FRERE ? »

Naraku : « ne t'inquiètes pas…bientôt tu oublieras ! »

Yuko : « quoi ! Non ne t'approche pas de moi ! »

_Au campement :_

Kagura (du futur) : « ? »

Sesshy : « qu'est qu'il ya ? »

Kagura : « c'est bizarre je ressens comme un changement … c'est mauvais signe »

Tsugomi : « j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnes… »

(Une voix) « _Tsugomi… »_

Tsugomi : « je corrige ! J'entend des voix »

Kagura : « jeanne d'arc au lieu de parler ; cherche les ! »

Tsugomi (à voix basse) : « _…je n'ai pas rêvé c'était bien la voix de sétshy non ? »_

_Tsugomi regarde au loin et vois une fille habiller de blanc_

Tsugomi : « tiens on dirait qu'une petite fille c'est perdue … peut-être elle à vue la scène et nous dira se qu'il c'est passé »_ elle court vers le petite_

Kagura : « comment sa une…_Kagura tombe à terre »_

Sesshy : « Kagura qu'es qu'il y a !»

Yumiko : « papa…je »_ elle disparaît_

Inuyasha : « elle à disparu ! »

Fin du chapitre 14

_Eh !bien cher ami(e)s, tout cela prenne des tournures bien tristes…_


End file.
